


in vino veritas.

by shadowofpride



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Another Universe - College Setting, Drinking, F/M, Truth or Dare, just sheba being oblivious when it comes to solomon's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofpride/pseuds/shadowofpride
Summary: "So, Solomon, truth or dare?""Dare""Wouldn't you kiss our little Sheba over there?"In which Sheba's head over heels in love with Solomon, Solomon won't do anything about it, Arba's their cupid. Basically canon, just with a little more drinking involved.
Relationships: Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham/Sheba
Kudos: 31





	in vino veritas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back on ao3 after at least four years ?? Wow, that's a lot. I recently found a lot of soloshe fics I had written in a notebook while bored to death, and this one just happened to be one of them. My friends insisted I published it, and here I am. Soon enough I'll probably publish some more of those. I'd love to bring new life into this tag, since there's scarcely new work here, and soloshe's my favorite couple ever, so I really need new content, and if I can't have it, I'll make it.  
I'd like to give special thanks to my sister who encouraged me to publish it, and, most of all, my friend Sof, whom I'm not so secretly in love with, who not only read it, but added a few corrections here and there. Please go support her on ao3 (firelord), she writes really good fics and just recently posted a one shot and the first chapter to a NCT Mark/Donghyuck long fic, they're both absolutely amazing, go check it out. After my advertisement comment, I'd like to thank you all and apologize because I really do think this fic sucks. Please, leave a comment to tell me what you think about it. Constructive criticism is encouraged.   
All my love to those who're still supporting soloshe.  
Karma

Sheba had never been the drinking type, not even in her high school years, when her friends constantly invited her to parties - to which she would always say no, with a 0% margin of error.   
She simply didn’t enjoy drinking occasions, and that was it.

But that time she just had to say yes. Arba had said there would have been just their closest group of friends, that it would’ve been casual, at her house, that they would get wasted just for the fun of it. And Solomon said he would come, which prompted Sheba to accept the invitation straight away.

Ah, yes, Solomon.   
Arba had introduced the both of them in high school, and they hated each other with a burning passion. She thought he was too full of himself, all high and mighty, sitting on the throne he had built for himself, with all the girls always fawning over him as if he were the only good looking guy they’d ever seen. He had called her a despicable woman, straight to her face, putting on the most serene expression, while ruthlessly insulting her, leaving her speechless, unable to replicate. She just could not pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but, somehow, they became good friends through the years, and she had started to look up to him a lot, admire him, his moral standing, his sharp intelligence, the way he’d always be quiet, but wasn’t afraid to honestly speak his mind, even when he came across as too strict or harsh. She started harboring feelings towards him.

Moving on to university, he had become a literature major, while she was an art major. Their classes were held in the same area of the campus, so they would often be walking alone, just the two of them. She did not dare to directly make a move on him, she was sure he did not reciprocate her feelings, since he never made a move on her either, regardless of the countless occasions she provided him. She guessed he just saw her as a dear friend or, worse, a little sister, and maybe that’s what she would have always been, in his eyes. But was she giving up? Bloody hell, no.

They had been drinking for a while, her mind, clouded with alcohol, couldn’t really tell who came up with the idea of playing truth or dare, she just knew, as everyone else did, that Ugo really wasn’t the best guy to play truth or dare with, since at whatever question diving into the sexual realm they directed at him, he would answer with: “I don’t do such things”, while blushing, which was endearing, but no fun at all.

It was Arba’s turn to pose a question, when she turned to her right.  
“So, Solomon”, she said, deviously, and Sheba could have sworn she had seen her shoot a glance towards her right that moment, “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare”, he answered, not even thinking about it for a second.  
“Wouldn’t you kiss our little Sheba over there?” and Sheba froze.

Damn, that bitch.

Sheba could feel air leaving her lungs and blood rush to her cheeks. She was sure as hell blushing madly, blowing up her “just friends” cover she had worked so hard on maintaining.   
Solomon, on the other hand, looked utterly unbothered.  
“Anywhere?”, he asked, both his gaze and voice as firm as ever.  
“Slow down, playboy”, Arba laughed, “Let’s just settle on her lips”.

Solomon did not mutter a word, he just turned to her and crawled in her direction. He was now just a few centimeters away from her face, and she felt she had forgotten how to breathe.  
“May I?”, he asked, in the deepest and silkiest voice she had ever heard, raising her chin with his index finger.  
She merely nodded slowly, feeling her face heathen up, just when she thought she couldn’t blush any more than that.  
He lowered to her height, caressing her lips with his own, gently, as if she could shatter at any rough move, but then he deepened their kiss, moving more frantically with each second, surprising her.  
She had thought he would’ve gone with just a chaste, quick peck, to get it done quickly, with no trouble. But there he was, seriously kissing her, and he just seemed to be enjoying it, too.  
She grew bolder, asking access to his mouth with her tongue, which he granted right away. He grasped her hair, pulling it gently, while she clung to his shirt for her dear life, barely hearing their friends cheering.

They only stopped when they had no air left in their lungs. He rested his forehead on hers, staring deeply in her eyes, panting lightly.  
“Thirsty, aren’t we?”, he smirked, out of breath.  
“You’re one to talk”, she retorted, smiling back at him.

A few more seconds passed by, before she dared to speak again.  
“Go out with me”, she said.  
“I thought you’d never ask”


End file.
